piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Groups
Weapon Groups are families of similar weapons or items with similar abilities or theme. All weapons within a group have at least one common ability. Weapons in the same group usually look the same (with some exceptions). Different kinds of weapons in the same group usually have similar names across weapon types (with some exceptions). Each weapon type within a group has several models, each getting a higher attack power, rarity, abilities and skill bonuses than the previous. Each higher version may have a higher boost or gain a new ability or skill boost, but it may not lose an ability. If a weapon has a boost to a Combo skill, a higher version of the weapon may have a boost to a more powerful combo skill (ex: if one has a boost to Cleave, a higher version of it may have a boost to Flourish). Admiral Group Quarter Master's, First Mate's, Lieutenant's, Commander's, Captain's, Commodore's, Vice Admiral's, Admiral's Admiral Broadswords Admiral Cutlasses Admiral Sabres Assassin's Cutlass Group Poisoned, Venomed, Assassin's Baneblast Repeater Group Wicked, Dread, Baneblast, Skullbone Battle Bayonet Group Battle, Combat, War Bayou Group Survival, Wilderness, Jungle, Swamp, Bayou Bayou Daggers Bayou Throwing Knives Bloodfire Group Bloodfire Cutlass, Bloodfire Sabre, Bloodfire Broadsword Bruiser Cutlass Group Brute's, Brawler's, Bruiser's Cleansing Doll Group Cleansing, Purification, Sacred Rituals Cloth Cannon Ram Group Cloth, Padded Cobra Pistol Group Rattler, Cobra, Bush Master Conquistador Doll Group Soldier, Hero, Fencer, Swordsman, Conquistador, Treasure Hunter Crab Sticker Bayonet Group Crab, Pig, Gator, Shark Crypt Doll Group Skeleton, Cemetery, Crypt, Carrion, Revenant, Tomb King Den Knives Group Asp's Den, Adder's Den, Sidewinder's Den, Viper's Den Dark Voodoo Doll Group Dark, Shadow, Forbidden Duelist Pistol Group Thug, Navy Sergeant's, Duelist, Executioner's Eagle Sabre Group Hawk, Falcon, Eagle, Great Hawk, Kingfisher Explorer's Chart Group Voyager's, Explorer's, Treasure Hunter's Fang Knives Group Black, Grim, Raven, Shark, Demon Fencer Sabre Group Fencer's, Duelist's, Musketeer's, Master Fencer's Fire Cannon Ram Group Fiery, Searing, Cajun Fullmoon Group Night Hunter, Shadow Stalker, Foul Bane, Fullmoon Special Fullmoon Blunderbusses Fullmoon Pistols Fullmoon Repeaters Gatling Repeater Group Enhanced, Clockwork, Gatling, Master Crafted Gunner Cannon Ram Group Hasty, Gunner's, Master Gunner's Gypsy Doll Group Mystic, Priestess, Gypsy, Shaman, Cabal Hex Breaker Musket Group Hex Guard, Hex Stopper, Hex Breaker Hex Reflector Doll Group Reflecter, Rebound, Guardian Idol Group Sun, Moon, Hawk, Bear, Golden, Dark Idol Daggers Idol Throwing Knives Iron Cannon Ram Group Old, Bronze, Iron, Steel Lucky Charm Group Wooden, Lucky, Golden Masterwork Group Sharp, Tempered, Engraved, Bejeweled, Masterwork Masterwork Broadswords Masterwork Cutlasses Masterwork Sabres Military Broadswords Military, Soldier's, Cavalry, Dragoon's, Brigadier's, General's Mind Control Doll Group Hypnotic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Domination Monkey Group Monkey, Chimpanzee, Baboon, Orangutan, Gorilla Monkey Blunderbusses Monkey Broadswords Monkey Cutlasses Monkey Dolls Monkey Repeaters Navy Bayonet Group Navy Cadet's, Navy Guard's, Navy Musketeer's, Navy Veteran's, Navy Dragoon's New World Chart Group Old World, New World, Lost World Pirates Blunderbuss Group Navy, EITC, Pirate, Grand Pirate Group Sea Dog's, Swashbuckler's, Buccaneer's, Privateer's, Corsair's, Seven Seas Pirate Bayonets Seven Seas Blunderbusses Pirate Cutlasses Pirate Daggers Pirate Sea Globes Priming Cannon Ram Group Priming, Iron Priming Robbers Globe Group Thieve's, Bandit's, Robber's Sacred Group Silver, Holy, Sacred, Divine Sacred Cutlasses Sacred Muskets Sacred Pistols Sacred Repeaters Sacred Sabres Sailor Chart Group Landlubber's, Sailor's, Freebooter's Scattergun Blunderbuss Group Scattergun, Heavy Scattergun, War Scattergun Scoundrel Group Scallywag's, Robber's, Scoundrel's Scoundrel Pistols Scoundrel Muskets Scoundrel Knives Shark Blade Cutlass Group Shark, Tiger Shark, Black Shark Smuggler's Chart Group Merchant's, Smuggler's, Rumrunner's Soft Cannon Ram Group Cotton, Wool, Fleece Soldier Bayonets Militia, Military, Soldier's, Officer's, Brigadier's Spell Binder Doll Group Straw, Warding, Hex Watcher, Spell Binder, Curse Breaker Spirit Binder Doll Group Gaze, Sight, Far, Spirit Sword Fighter Sabre Group Swordman's, Sword Fighter's, Sword Master's Traitor Dagger Group Backstabber, Back Biter, Deal Breaker, Double Cross, Traitor, Cutthroat Traveler Doll Group Sailor, Seafarer, Traveler, Voyager, Explorer, Adventurer Unholy Doll Group Evil, Wicked, Unholy, Villainy, Tyranny Voodoo Hunter Group Voodoo Hunter, Witch Hunter, Inquisition Voodoo Hunter Cutlasses Voodoo Hunter Sabres Voodoo Hunter Broadswords Warrior Doll Group Silk, Oriental, Warrior, Nomad, Warlord Warmonger Dolls Witch Doll Group Witch, Bewitcher, Siren, Occult, Banshee Category:Image Gallery